Training
by Zayaz
Summary: Renji goes to the Urahara and Yoruichi's training ground to complete his bankai training - but what actually happens between him and Zabimaru? Renji x Zabimaru - yaoi, consensual, lil' bondange, lil' blood, fur love. In the SS arc Oneshot.


**Title**: Training**  
Characters**: Renji x Zabimaru**  
Rating:** NC-17 (Yaoi, furry love, light bondage, a lil' blood and consensual)**  
Summary:** Renji's 2nd stage of bankai training in Urahara/Yoruichi's secret area in Soul Society**  
Spoilers:** This is directly after he goes to the training area where Ichigo, Yoruichi and Zangetsu are. He calls forth his materialization and disappears for a while. I believe it's the late 40s of the anime and 120s or 130s of the manga (really early on.)**  
Word Count:** 3700ish**  
A/N:** This is for a request made by Hu3long2. She wanted Renji x Zabimaru. I had to think on this one a bit to try to find a way to make it a little tiny bit more than a PWP. Then I remembered something that I had thought about for a while – when Renji went into start in his bankai training his uniform was standard issue. When he came back out, his right sleeve was missing and he had a thick cloth wrapped around his left shoulder. Ah hah! Finally some inspiration!  
Now, this is very consensual – I would even go so far as to say 'fuzzy' compared to my other fics on LJ. I wrote some more bloody scenes, but it really didn't fit in with the way I have Renji's char in my head and I wanted him as the seme, not the uke since in canon they have to make the zanpakutou submit, so this ended up being a bit nicer and more lovey dovey than my other stuff. Sorry HL if this ain't whatcha looking for :-(

Nue: The baboon/snake form Zabimaru takes.  
Introduction in 3rd person, the rest of the story in Renji FP POV.

* * *

"I won't get in your way. I've already reached materialization – just a bit left until bankai." _C'mon out_. Pouring his reiatsu into Zabimaru, Renji watched with satisfaction as the nue materialized in a swirl of dust. The snake glanced at Zangetsu and hissed lightly – if he had his way they'd scrap bankai training and have another go at the morose looking zanpakutou, but the baboon shook his head and slowly moved away from other pair, silently following Renji to the other side of training grounds.

--

Even though he could physically talk, Zabimaru always enjoyed projecting his thoughts into my head. It was actually damn annoying, but considering what I was asking him for today, I wasn't going to complain.

_You are not ready._

"Bullshit. I've already defeated you." It always royally pissed me off when he started conversations like this.

_Defeat is not submission - you know this._

"Che, so how do I make you submit?" I knew this answer, but I hoped it would've changed since I last asked.

_Don't ask stupid questions._ That was the snake, staring at me with its tongue flickering in and out.

I heard the crash of swords as Ichigo fought with Zangetsu and wondered if others had to go through the same things to get their avatars to submit. "And if I don't want to?"

_Then bankai will always be out of your reach._

"And just to make sure – there really isn't any other way to make you submit?" Hey, I had to give it one last try.  
_  
Would simple physical defeat ever make you submit? Submission means compliance, obedience, surrender and humility. If you are submissive it means someone else is dominant – and you are not the dominant one if you are asking me for favours like a penitent_.

Maybe Zabimaru was just trying to get me pissed off. If he was, it was working. "Fine."

As quickly as I could, I did a full overhand swing of my zanpakutou, aiming at Zabimaru's back. He dodged quickly, as expected, and the hissing laughter of the snake made me see red for a second. I'd be damned before I'd let that nue bastard laugh at me. I'd gotten further than this before.

Extending the zanpakutou I watched as it landed where Zabimaru had dodged and narrowly missed his side, exactly as I wanted – then, rather than pulling it back, I instead swung the extension in a circle, catching Zabimaru on the other side and ripping a gash in his flank. He staggered, bleeding onto the dusty floor, the snake screaming insults at me. I grinned; the bastard hadn't expected that one.

Pulling back my zanpakutou, I waited, knowing that he would now attack. I saw a flash of white fur come towards me and shunpo'd to the side, again bringing down my zanpakutou and cutting Zabimaru across the back of his neck and hearing a cry of rage coming from the baboon. I jumped back, getting some distance between him and me – I didn't want those teeth tearing into my flesh unless it was totally unavoidable.

Blood stained the thick, white pelt and while I knew I should have felt a little remorse, I really didn't. Part of me or not, he was the one who asked for this. I watched him running towards me with a quickness that I usually associated with Kuchiki-taichou and felt his head ram into my gut before I could move out of the way. I fell, my zanpakutou flying off into the dirt and the wind knocked out of me.

Zabimaru walked towards me, favouring the hind leg I slashed.  
_  
You failed._

"Like hell I did." Moving quickly from my prone position I charged directly at Zabimaru, catching him off-guard and wrapped my right arm around his neck, clasping my hands together and using all my strength to squeeze the crook of my arm around his windpipe. The snake lashed out, tearing at my sleeves and ripping the skin on my arms, but I wasn't going to let go, not when I was this close.

I felt his front legs buckle first and then he fell over onto his side, toppling and taking me down with him. Victory - first stage complete. He was prone and unconscious, but alive, I could see the heavy breathing as his matted fur rose and fell. Sitting back on my heels, I realized I had no idea what to do next – he said he wanted me to do _that_, but I just didn't know how. He was a nue!

I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling of the training area and wondered why all that doujinshi that Matsumoto had spread around never gave useful advice, like how to fuck your nue so he'd submit. I wasn't a blushing virgin; I had been with men and women before – but never animals. This was definitely now out of my realm of experience… and comfort.

After that last thought I saw the massive body in front of me tremble slightly. Crap, he was waking up. I awkwardly sprawled on top of him, my forearm placed at the exposed side of his neck, pushing down slightly and ready to exert more pressure if he started moving again. Another quiver – I pushed my forearm down harder now, feeling the strong muscles of the baboon's neck and giving an inward sigh. I wasn't a coward – in any aspect – I'd do this if I could figure out how.

Suddenly the neck started to elongate slightly and Zabimaru's body went into convulsions, fur starting to drop to the ground in chunks. I jumped back, scared that I had really hurt him. A blast of reiatsu came from the Zabimaru, pushing me back a little further and causing the dust to swirl wildly around me. Coughing, I covered my mouth and wiped my eyes to see what was going on and then blinked in shock.

The nue had disappeared.

Lying in his place was a – man. All right, he wasn't a man, but it was almost a man. Bulkier than me and with more tattoos. Impossibly white. His skin had a sheen I'd never seen before and I edged closer, entranced.

I stared down at the creature. "Zabimaru?"

A hand shot out and grabbed my leg, pulling hard and I landed on my back, feeling my head crack against the hard floor. Dizzy, I tried to sit up, but the creature was on top of me, snarling down into my face. I could see the golden eyes glittering, no whites in them, and his bared teeth – elongated and sharp. Okay, this was definitely Zabimaru. Shit - it felt as if he had gained more strength.

_You are failing._

I was getting tired of that word. Gathering my energy I let out a wave of reiatsu and watched in satisfaction as he stumbled off of me. Before he could recover I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell hard on his stomach. I jumped on his back, digging my knees into his kidneys and put him into another headlock. A large tattoo of a snake ran up his spine, the head peering at me from between his shoulder blades. Ah, his skin wasn't white, he was as tan as I was, the colour came from a covering of white, soft fur.

"What's with the new look?"

He struggled a little, but answered. _I'm a reflection of you. You were not comfortable with how I looked before – that form was to train your fighting. This form you created for your pleasure._

"My pleasure, huh?" I almost laughed and then realized that Zabimaru, new form or not, was still trying to get free. "Oh, no you don't."

Pushing down harder with my knees and keeping my right arm snugly under his throat I ran my left hand down his side, feeling the silky pelt under my rough palm. Sensuous. With a little more force I reversed the direction of my hand, this time running my nails across the length of his ribs, the fur tickling my fingertips. I heard a groan come from under me, was Zabimaru getting turned on?

I paused, unsure of what my next move should be. He must have felt my indecision and tried to buck me off again. No, I wasn't going to let him get away. Using my left hand I ripped off the tatters of my right sleeve and tore the cloth into a wide strip with my teeth and held it in my mouth. Moving as quickly as I could, I removed my arm from Zabimaru's throat and grabbed both of his wrists, pulling them behind his back and pushing them together so each hand was cupped around the other arm's elbow. Spitting out the cloth onto his back I firmly tied his arms together, keeping my hands hard on his flesh until I was sure he was bound securely.

Sitting back I could now inspect him more carefully. His hair was a dark black with a purple sheen and as long as my own. Leaning down I grabbed a handful and brought it to my nose, inhaling the scent of some foreign musk that seemed to set my nerves tingling. I pushed his head into the dirt and buried my nose in the crook of his neck, feeling the silky hair against my cheek and the soft fur on my lips. I nibbled lightly, wondering if Zabimaru would like being touched on his neck as much as I did. From the throaty moan and squirm I gathered that he definitely did.

_Just do it._

"Ne, you wanted me to make you submit. I don't think you've submitted yet." I smiled against his neck and moved up, pushing hair away from his ear. It was slightly rounder than normal and was bare of the white fluff that covered the rest of his body. My tongue snaked out and licked around it gently, and I felt Zabimaru twitch under me as my hot breath warmed the small orifice. Heh.

I got off his back and flipped him over; watching him quickly arch his chest out after he realized that settling his weight on his arms would be painful. The tattoos mirrored mine, except for the quantity; his went all the way down his forearms and fingers and clear down his legs to his toes. Glancing at his groin I smiled, he was already erect and weeping small, clear droplets from the tip.

But I wanted to explore a bit more. Thinking about sex with a nue was confusing. Thinking about sex with this man-animal was amazingly arousing. I clasped one hand around his neck and squeezed the already reddened flesh, delighting a little in his struggles. Lowering my head to his chest, I nuzzled the fuzz that covered the skin, almost hiding the brown nipples. Licking one of the tender nubs with just the tip of my tongue, I heard the moan rumble from deep within him. Before he could enjoy it too much, I bit hard, hearing a small cry come from above me and pulled my head away to watch the small crimson droplets form around the edges of his flesh.

Gathering them with my fingertip I gave it a small taste. Zabimaru tasted like he smelled, but saltier and a faint tinge of copper. I rubbed the remainder onto his lips, mindful of his teeth, and watched his eyes narrow in disgust.

"Lick it off."

_No._

I let go of his neck, reaching down to run a finger across the underside of his erection and his blood-smeared lips parted in ecstasy.

"Lick it off." A small hesitation and his pink tongue ran over his top lip and then the bottom, the golden eyes glaring down at me. "That was pretty sexy, Zabimaru."

I gave him a grin and straddled his waist – the power of the large body under me was intoxicating and I rubbed my hands across as much flesh as I could, hearing the crackle of static coming from his fur. Entangling my hands in his hair I pulled his neck taunt and watched his body strain, sweat starting to mat the white pelt on his face. I bent forward, braving the sharp teeth so that I could press my lips against his – I wanted to taste his mouth.

He responded to my lips on his by growling - I stopped that by giving his hair a harder wrench, repositioning my fingers so that he was stretched back even further. Silent now, he lay with his lips slightly parted as I explored them with my tongue. Soft – were my lips this soft? A tongue sneaked out and met mine briefly, sparring for a second before retreating back. I leaned in a bit further, but jerked away when I saw his head move suddenly forward and the sharp teeth snap centimeters from my face.

_Did you think I would give in with just a little foreplay?_

"Bastard. You could've taken off my nose."

Angrier now, I flipped him back over onto his stomach and pushed his knees forward, raising his lower body and forcing him to support the rest of his weight on his forehead. I scooted his knees together, placing my own on either side so he wouldn't kick out and leisurely started to examine his ass. Tight and round with the same fur that covered the rest of him… small indentations right above the buttocks that I rubbed a little before pushing a finger down his furry crack. With his knees together it was harder to spread him, but I got his cheeks apart a little, enough to see the dark pucker clench and loosen as Zabimaru tried to prepare himself for what would happen.

"You should thank me, you ungrateful nue," I muttered under my breath and brought out a small bottle of oil. Kuchiki-taichou always told me to be prepared for anything, though I doubt this is exactly what he meant.

Pouring a bit over my fingers, I set it down and put one of my slick digits at his entrance, rubbing a little and watching the fur surrounding the hole shine more brightly as the oil dripped off my hand. Zabimaru groaned at the sensation and I slowly pushed in, feeling him clench against me.

"Now _you_ are being stupid. Don't clench up, idiot."

_While you may have had this type of carnal experience, it does not mean we have._

"What?"

_Who would be available to fulfill our needs?_

Okay, that made sense. So Zabimaru was a virgin… The smile on my face grew wider – I'd make sure he'd remember this. I moved the finger in and out, and deciding that he could handle two, pulled out entirely and then pushed them in together, hearing a grunt of pain from in front of me. Pressing down slightly with my fingertips I explored the slick channel, searching… A scream in front of me told me I had found what I was looking for. Rubbing the new spot I watched his body writhe and felt his legs shake in between mine; he probably would have collapsed if I weren't keeping him steady with my own thighs.

Slowly spreading the two fingers, I heard the hiss of pain come again and, feeling a little malicious, decided to add a third. The skin was stretching and he was frantically trying to move away from the pain - okay, I wasn't that sadistic. Jerking my fingers out I moved my legs away from his and watched him fall to the ground and curl onto his side, tugging at the cloth still binding his arms. I moved behind him, enjoying the sound of fur making small electric pops against my uniform. Dammit, I still had on my uniform.

I stood up and struggled a little with the knots of my hakama, pulling it off and placing it on a nearby rock and then knelt in front of Zabimaru, tightly holding his hair again. I wouldn't risk his teeth at this point.

"You want this, don't you?" I thrust my hips forward a little, pushing my member closer to his face. His golden eyes seemed to stare at it for a second with a barely concealed lust. Keeping one hand on his hair I grabbed my erection with the other and slid it around his face, leaving small trails of wetness and laughing at the displeasure in his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll clean you up." I bent down and licked his face, delighting in the feel the fur and salty sweet trails under my tongue. By the time I was finished cleaning him off he was shuddering with desire again.

Reaching for the bottle I slicked my arousal and was about to get him on his knees when an evil thought ran through my mind. I rolled him on his back and sat with my legs crossed between his thighs, letting his calves drape around me. With slick fingers I surrounded his member with my hand and started to slowly move it up and down, my other hand reaching under him to probe his depths again.

Within seconds he was shaking uncontrollably, cries emitting at a constant pace and his hips thrusting against my hand. I slowed my movements and reached in further with my fingers, brushing against that spot again. His body arched in pleasure and I stopped the movements of both hands.

"Beg for me to take you." Silence. I slowly raised my hand on his throbbing member and lowered it while simultaneously curling my fingers inside of him. Another low, sobbing cry came from Zabimaru's mouth. "Beg."

_Please take me._

"Out loud. None of this inside-my-mind crap." Another sharp jerk of my fingers.

"Please!" Zabimaru's voice rang against the rocks. It was deeper than mine, throaty with need.

I wiggled out from under him and moved so my back was against a rock, leaving Zabimaru shaking and confused. Sitting casually with my legs stretched out I looked into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Get over here." He made as if to stand up. "No, on your knees." I saw him hesitate and then slowly and awkwardly made his way over to me, trying to keep his balance on his knees without the use of his arms. When he got close enough, I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me, readjusting his legs so his feet were flat on the ground and he was squatting over my erection. Reaching down I felt for his entrance and placed my member carefully at the opening.

"Move." I placed my hands on Zabimaru's furry, straining thighs, making it clear what I wanted him to do. He slowly lowered himself onto me, wincing and baring his teeth, long fangs glinting. Too slow. I pushed up into him, pressing down with my hands at the same time and heard his scream echo through the training chamber.

Despite the pain I saw he hadn't lost his stiffness and I curved my hand around it, slowly starting to stroke it again, watching the tension in his face ease and his mouth open, soft pants coming out breathily.

"Move," I repeated. Zabimaru slowly started to raise and lower his body, the hot tightness feeling good, but I was much more turned on by his face contorting in lust and strained muscles attempting to satisfy his needs and my own. He was leaking over my hand and I used it as extra lubrication, moving it faster and feeling him clench and loosen around me in response. Sweat ran down in rivulets, creating streams of flat, matted fur - amazingly sexy.

Zabimaru was getting too close. I circled the top of his sack with my fingers and squeezed, pushing his balls down, which elicited a surprised moan from him.

"I'm not that close yet. Nothing's gonna happen for you until I get a lot closer."

He started moving faster and I smirked a little, enjoying the friction and the evidence of his desire. I could see his thighs giving out; it was getting harder and more painful for him to move. "Keep on going. I'm getting there." Fangs glinted again, but there was no malice this time, only frustration.

I _was_ getting there, quicker now. I started whipping my hand up and down his erection and heard him moaning, his head dropped down onto his chest, small droplets of sweat from his hair showering my body. He quivered in my hand and I stopped. "I can just end this now. We can do it later."

_You wouldn't._

"Perhaps, but I might." My hands went under his moving body and I held his ass up, preventing him from thrusting down again.

_Please._

"Not good enough." I released his cheeks and he started frantically thrusting against me. I stopped him again with my hands, pushing up hard as he attempted to impale himself on me. Golden eyes snapped open and stared at me. I slid forward a little, knowing he was feeling the member inside of him slowly leave.

_No!_

"Make me stay." I slid a little further; just the head was now left in him.

_I… submit._

"Che, was that in my mind again?" I pulled out of him and heard an agonized wail of frustration.

"I submit!" my Zabimaru yelled and my smile felt like it could crack my face.

I pushed him onto his back and lifted his legs, draping them over my shoulders and slid deeply into him. He thrashed and I reached for his neglected member as I pushed in as hard as I could, hearing his grunt as I ground myself against him. As soon as my fingers made contact with his erection, I felt him tighten around me and his body started to contort wildly on the ground, hoarse screams flowing from his mouth. He jerked in my hand, sticky white fluid shooting in pearly streams onto his chest. I came shortly after, grunting as I spasmed into him.

Slowly pulling out and lowering his hips, I reached behind his back and pulled the cloth free. I was still breathing hard, but felt oddly – rejuvenated. I wiped myself off as well as I could with the cloth and donned my hakama again. My Zabimaru was still lying on the ground, an arm over his face, shaking slightly from the aftermath. I nudged him with my foot.

"Get up. You're going to teach me bankai now."

* * *

_And this also ended up being a lot longer than I thought it'd be. Not sure why. Was written in two 1 hour sessions in between work. Ran through it once for editing, but have to run off to work again, so any edits are appreciated. (As are reviews!) And yes, you can see references to some of Hu3long2's writing in here._


End file.
